my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Four Elements
|romaji = Shidai|leader = Chikyuu Karada|status = Active but divided.|hidec = Yes}} Overview The Four Elements are a well-known Pro-Hero team in which each member represents one of four elements. Each member has their own defining roles to play in the team. While the team was fully together, they would undertake all types of missions. From evacuations to hideout raids, they would complete their task without question and with minimal effort. As of now, they fight a constant battle to bring their team back together while balancing their jobs as Heroes. The leader shares a bond with the leader of a related team known as The Four Seasons. When this all has blown over, they plan on uniting the two teams as one. Structure The Four Elements have a fairly simple structure. The founder, Chikyuu Karada is considered the leader, while everyone else, despite being subordinates, are treated with as much respect as the leader. Each member has two main jobs that they are solely responsible for. Goal The Four Elements have a handful of goals as each member has their own set of goals along with collective goals. Chikyuu Karada, the Earth member, has a few goals in mind. One is to protect and provide for his family and the innocent. Another is to mold his younger brother, Gattai, into an ideal Hero. Lastly, he wishes to merge his team with The Four Seasons, a team that was founded by a close friend of his. Hayate Kokyuu, the Wind member, has a few goals in mind. One is to break away from her bad habits gained from her brother, Shizuka. Likewise, she wishes to exact revenge upon her brother. Lastly, she wishes to prevent similar fates from happening to others. Kaiyou Kodomo, the Water member, has a few goals in mind. She wishes to control her uncontrollable forms, which she will sadly never be able to do. On the other hand, she wishes to redeem herself for her rampage that killed several people from her village. Lastly, she wishes to ease the pain of others to the best of her ability. Kasai Niku, the Flame member, has some goals in mind. He wishes to protect the weak from those who would exploit them, as he was in that place before. Likewise, he wants to prevent others from developing habits that exploit others. After he defected, he mainly wished to keep money in circulation in order to help those who are struggling and are simultaneously being exploited. Collectively, they wished to protect the innocent and those they care for, which is natural for a team of Heroes. After Kasai defected, however, the remainder of the team became rather fixated on bringing him back. History The Four Elements were founded by Chikyuu Karada and co-founded by Haru Saisei, who would go on to found her own team similar to Chikyuu's. After Chikyuu graduated from U.A., he went on a journey to find other members for his team. Upon finding those members, The Four Elements quickly became a successful Pro-Hero team. Known throughout Villain societies as Nature's Will, they were revered and more often than not avoided rather than fought. They uprooted at least 70 criminal organizations during their peak. Eventually, they were sent to evacuate a city victimized by an incredible storm. Skyscrapers were being obliterated and the earth below cracked and crumbled while monstrous waves and typhoons decimated the land. During the chaos, they presumably lost Kasai Niku to the storm. Later on, they discovered that their lost partner had become a Villain. Since that fateful day, they have been trying to bring back their lost comrade. Synergy Trivia * The Four Elements theme song is Elements by Lindsey Stirling. Members Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Hero Teams Category:Heroes